


How Sweet It Is

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyomi is no longer dependent on Haruto for magical energy, but that doesn't mean they spend less time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on the Kamen Rider kink meme for Haruto and Koyomi on a romantic date. 
> 
> Note: I had only seen the first 17 episodes of Wizard when I wrote this.

It starts shortly after Haruto figures out a way to give Koyomi her independence.

It's such a simple solution that Haruto wonders why he hadn't thought of it before now. He takes a small fragment of Dragon's heart and binds it before placing it within Koyomi's body, granting her an energy source of her own.

This spell frees her from her reliance on Haruto's magic, but they discover that it also has an unexpected side effect. While Koyomi still doesn't need to eat, now she can if she wants to. 

She seems to realize the change instinctively. Not long after the spell is completed, she walks into the kitchen and comes out holding an apple. She takes a bite out of it and then stares at it in shock as if she had no idea what it tasted like. 

The next morning, she eats the first meal in her memory. Wajima makes the three of them breakfast. She happily sits next to Haruto on the couch and he watches her savour every bite. 

Later that day, he takes Koyomi grocery shopping and tells her to pick out whatever she wants. She's hesitant at first, but she eventually fills their basket with everything from candy to seaweed to natto. On their way home, they stop at the donut shop and Haruto orders her her first plain sugar donut.

Her exploration of food is interrupted when a Phantom attacks and their priority shifts to protecting a Gate, but a few days later, she comes up to Haruto and asks him to take her out for lunch.

He decides on a small cafe by the river, and she orders tea and a slice of cake. He watches her sip her tea with a small smile on her face and wishes he had thought about binding heart fragments sooner.

Every day that they aren't busy chasing Phantoms and looking after Gates, she invites him to try out different cafes and restaurants with her. It's not long before he's looking forward to their almost daily outings.

The more time that passes, the happier she seems -- not just about food, but about everything. She has more patience for Shunpei and Rinko, and she seems more comfortable leaving the shop and exploring the city on her own.

He's so preoccupied paying attention to her that he doesn't realize how much happier _he_ is until Rinko points it out to him.

"You've both been in better spirits since you started dating," she tells him one morning.

"Dating?" he asks, but when he thinks about it, it's obvious to him why Rinko would make such an assumption.

That afternoon, as he sits across from Koyomi in what has become their favourite cafe, he considers Rinko's words. Koyomi beams at him over their bowls of ice cream and when she offers him a taste of hers, he knows instantly that he wants to date her -- that he wants to be this happy with her for as long as he possibly can.

The next day, after Koyomi suggests a restaurant for lunch, he asks her, "Can this be a date?" He knows he's flushing and he feels uncharacteristically nervous as he waits for her reply.

Her eyebrows draw together and she tilts her head to the side as she seems to study him. He's starting to fidget when she finally smiles and says, "I thought it already was a date."

He grins back at her, surprised in the best possible way.

When they leave for lunch, for the first time he offers her his arm. She takes it and leads him to the restaurant nestled against his side.


End file.
